1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor circuit device, an oscillator, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In an AT cut quartz crystal resonator constituting a temperature compensated crystal oscillator (TCXO), a frequency fluctuates while drawing a curve approximated to a cubic curve which has an inflection point around 25° C. due to a change in ambient temperature. An oscillation circuit and the like constituting the oscillator also have temperature characteristics, and thus a frequency fluctuates due to influences thereof. In the TCXO, a voltage signal for compensating for the frequency fluctuation is generated by a temperature compensation circuit and is applied to a varicap diode provided in the oscillation circuit. Therefore, the frequency fluctuation due to the change in ambient temperature is minimized, and thus high frequency accuracy is realized.
As an example of such a TCXO, JP-A-2007-67967 discloses a TCXO using a semiconductor substrate provided with an oscillation circuit, an output buffer circuit, and a temperature sensor circuit, in which the output buffer circuit and the temperature sensor circuit are disposed in diagonal corners or the same side corners of the semiconductor substrate.
In JP-A-2007-67967, if the output buffer circuit which is one of heat generation sources is distant from the temperature sensor circuit, there is a possibility that a temperature of the vicinity of the output buffer circuit may not be accurately detected. For this reason, for example, in a case where temperature compensation is performed on the basis of an output signal from the temperature sensor circuit when the TCXO is activated, correction based on a temperature of the output buffer circuit vicinity cannot be performed due to delay of transfer of heat to the temperature sensor circuit, and thus there is a possibility that an output frequency may fluctuate.